


A Sunday Visit

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Dilliam [6]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, mention of nightmare, nothing too serious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Damien makes an early visit to William's cottage, but it seems the soldier had a bad dream.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Dilliam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Sunday Visit

There was a gentle knock on the cottage door. Inside, there was the faint sound of a ‘thump’, a louder swear, and the eventual stumble to the door.

Damien knew it was early on a Sunday, but William honestly look like he had been dragged through a bush. His hair was all over the place, his clothes were crumpled and partially untucked, his glasses were lopsided, and there was a look of bewilderment on his face.

“Da… Damien?” The soldier croaked, voice somewhat hoarse. The Mayor nodded, although he was suddenly reluctant to move. Why did he look like he had never seen Damien before?

“Yes. Is… This a bad time? I know it’s early, I-I could come back later if that -”

“No! No, don’t go.” William’s hand almost reached out, but couldn’t. It might be early, but people were about. Anyone could see this, _them_. He couldn’t risk it. “Can you stay for a few minutes, old chap?”

“Colonel, I came here to visit you. I’d be happy to stay longer if you wish to have company.” A simple smile sealed the offer, and Damien stepped into the snug home. Before he could ask what was troubling William, he was pulled into the larger man’s arms for a tight hug.

“I thought I lost you.” The confession was muffled by Damien’s hair, but it didn’t make the words less meaningful. “I had a dream that you were gone. Vanished. But I met someone who looked exactly like you, but it wasn’t you. In the dream I thought it was, but now I think about it… It was anything but. The fake you was… So cold.” It was rare for William to be so honest about things that were troubling him. He was a man that would keep it to himself as much as possible. It spurred Damien to pull back enough to place both hands on William’s cheeks. They were warm, and William leaned into them with a sigh of relief.

“It’s alright, Will. I’m here. I promise you that I am here and that I never disappeared.” He looked William in the eye before reaching up to softly kiss his soldier. When he pulled back, that supportive smile even twinkled in his eyes as he began to flatten William’s hair. “Why don’t we make a pot of tea and take the morning to get over such a bad dream?” 

William didn’t answer. He didn’t need to, as Damien took both his hands and led him to the kitchen, beginning to talk about a dog he met on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/188261233957/dilliam-sunday-visit) and backdated to match that. I also just noticed the title and opening paragraphs mentioned two different days, so I picked one.


End file.
